


First Rule

by TheLadyMagician



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Because Dorian's always in denial, Cullen is too attractive for his own good, Denial, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMagician/pseuds/TheLadyMagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are Five Rules of the Inquisition if you were to ask anyone in Skyhold. Granted, no one will tell Dorian what those five rules are exactly. Luckily, Dorian's a genius and figuring them out isn't too hard. </p><p>It's how to get around them that's the tricky part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

There were, according to the residents of Skyhold, Five Rules of the Inquisition. The denizens of the hold would say it to one another in passing with either sighs or small smiles. "Rule number five, right?" they would tell Dorian as if the mage had any idea what they were speaking about.

Dorian had not been around for the forming of the rules because he was running from Redcliffe to Skyhold to save the Inquisition's ass. Whether or not it saved his own in the process was circumstantial. He'd tried asking around for what the five rules were, exactly, but Southerners...well...Southerners weren't exactly forthcoming with them.

The two he had asked, for example, spat at his feet and told him a Magister didn't belong in the Inquisition. It was lovely. Truly. But there was no piece of information too obscure for Dorian to research, and research he did.

**Rule Number Five**

**Trevelyan's word is law. Even if the word is stupid.**

  * **_First Addenda: This even applies to chasing down a one Mr. Woolsley instead of attacking the Breach._**
  * **_Second Addenda: This does not mean that the whole of the Inquisition will not make their disapproval unknown to the Inquisitor. Rather, it seems to have the opposite affect._**
  * **_Third Addenda: This rule is null and void when it is applied to fashion. For further information, see Dorian Pavus or Madame de Fer._**



This rule was easy to spot, almost easy enough to rob Dorian of the exhilaration of a discovery. People kept referencing back to it every time Trevelyan decided to do something questionable and Trevelyan himself referred back to it while trying to get Dorian and Vivienne in plaidweave robes.

The Southerners looked at Vivienne in awe for denying Trevelyan his rule. They looked at Dorian as if he had personally pissed on Andraste herself.

**Rule Number Four**

**The last person to sit down at a group table in the bar is responsible for the next round of alcohol.**

  * **_First Addenda: The swill served at the bar apparently fulfills the alcohol requirement, despite the taste indicating otherwise._**



This rule, again, was rather easy to spot considering the first time he sat with the Chargers and Bull that they all chanted "Rule Four!" at him. Dorian looked confused all the while until Bull rolled his eyes and told the barkeep that the next round was on the mage's tab.

When Krem next joined the table, the same chanting had happened but Krem was quicker about ordering a round than Dorian.

**Rule Number Three**

**Dagna was not allowed to purposefully cause any explosions.**

  * **_First Addenda: This rule can and will be overridden if in conflict with Rule Number Five._**
  * **_Second Addenda: The First Addenda is null and void in regards to Dagna's search for the "Lord of the Pies" she claims resides within Skyhold._**



Rule Number Three was nearly impossible to figure out on its own. Dorian knew it had to do with Dagna because of Harritt. Any time that Dorian wished to experiment with runes, he would glare at Dorian and Dagna across the undercroft and mutter "Mind Rule Three."

The First Addenda was nearly figured out before the rule itself, mostly because Trevelyan was nothing if not a pyromaniac--a trait Dorian could identify easily in others. The Second Addenda he learned when he learned of Sera's and Dagna's relationship. Apparently they were both in cahoots to find this supposed "Lord of the Pies," all rules be damned. How they managed to convince Trevelyan to join in their search was anyone's guess.

Thus the birth of the Second Addenda when Cassandra finally stepped in and put it in writing. It was the only portion of any of the Five Rules that was actually written down. With a bit of magic, it was also written on Sera's bow and Dagna's tools.

Not that Dorian would know anything about that.

**Rule Number Two**

**No members of the Inquisition's Inner Circle are allowed to speak to a visiting noble without first consulting the Lady Ambassador, Josephine Montilyet.**

  * **_First Addenda: This rule does not apply to Madame de Fer._**
  * **_Second Addenda: Sera is not allowed to speak to any nobles at any time, regardless of her consultations with the Lady Ambassador._**
  * **_Third Addenda: If the Lady Ambassador is not available and the need is dire, the Lady Spymaster, Leliana, may be consulted._**
  * **_Fourth Addenda: Dorian Pavus, most recently of Minrathous, may not consult the Lady Spymaster. For further information, see the Chronicler of the Inquisition in reference to "Blackmail Material 46-57, 64, and 98."_**



This one again, was not hard to spot as Dorian had been firmly yanked by the back of his robe when he first tried to speak to an Orlesian woman. The Fourth Addenda was only mildly unfair and something both he and Leliana were not thrilled about.

But Dorian supposed you could only hold so much blackmail over so many nobles before the lot started to revolt.

It was the First Rule that Dorian could not find. No one spoke of it. No one alluded to it. He had done a lot of stupid things about Skyhold to try to coax it out of the lips of someone. Anyone.

Months and months of searching and looking foolish to the Inquisition and Dorian had still found absolutely nothing.

***

Dorian was presenting his findings on Corypheus's name. It wasn't much, but it should hold some sway with some of his followers in Tevinter. It was on this occasion that he was allowed into the War Room, watching the three advisors and the Inquisitor consider their options.

It wasn't often that he was called in to consult, but it was something he rather found he liked. After all, he was raised to be a politician and chose to be a scholar instead. The dichotomy of the two professions lent well to the role of consult.

"Should we break for lunch?" Josephine asked after they moved a few pieces near Kirkwall.

"I would like to get this done before night falls," Cullen said as he retreated from the map, hand resting on the pommel of his sword.

Leliana gave a short laugh as a small smile graced her face. "Well, you may want to press on, Commander, but some of us are starving."

Cullen nodded. "I can speak to the kitchens and see about having our meal delivered."

"That's fine," Trevelyan said, "I'd like to get out of here sooner, myself. If they can have something for the five of us, we should be able to eat and plan." He looked to everyone to see if anyone had any objections because the Inquisitor was a man who enjoyed being liked.

"Do try to get something with flavor from the kitchens, would you, Commander?" Dorian asked.

Cullen dipped his head to the mage and smiled before walking out the door. Dorian's gaze _may_ have followed the Commander's backside for longer than was entirely appropriate. With the amount of platemail the man wore, Dorian could only imagine how sculpted he was underneath the armor.

When Dorian looked back to the War Table, the others were looking at him with soft pitying smiles.

Trevelyan was the first to speak up, a sigh escaping his lips. "First Rule."

As uncouth as the South's mabari were, Dorian could not deny that his ears probably perked up like one's at the mention of the illusive First Rule. "I'm sorry?"

"How long did yours last, Josie?" Trevelyan asked.

The Lady Ambassador blushed and tucked a lock of stray hair behind her ear. "Not _too_ long. Could you imagine? No, he is...appealing-"

Leliana snorted, "Until he opens his mouth."

"Leliana!" Josephine exclaimed but smiled nonetheless. "Yours lasted quite a bit longer than mine, as I recall."

"Mmm, I'll give you that Josie. But he's too...oh could you even call him?"

"Noble," Trevelyan said with a roll of his eyes. "Only you would consider that a defeating trait."

"Set in his ways, was were I was going, Inquisitor. Besides, who's the one who knocks over Cullen's tokens to see him bend over?"

Trevelyan laughed and held up his hands in surrender. "Only when he takes the damned mantle off. There's nothing wrong with looking. Wasn't it Bull who told him that he 'knew what he needed?' At least I'm not propositioning him in taverns."

"Oh, but you should have seen Cassandra with him on the ship! You'd never know it, but our dear Seeker can be quite the mother hen."

Dorian's stomach started to hollow as the three continued to talk and the First Rule started to solidify in Dorian's mind.

**Rule Number One**

**Everyone, with a predilection for men, develops a crush on one Cullen Stanton Rutherford at some time or another.**

  * **_First Addenda: Dorian Pavus, most recently of Minrathous, is not immune to this rule._**




	2. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this writing thing I used to do ages ago? Turns out I can still do it, despite my brain's refusal to acknowledge the fact. In other news, not dead, still writing, still (peripherally) in this fandom. While I haven't been reading many Cullrian fics, I've still been hard at work trying to get mine back up to par. 
> 
> Love you all! A major thank you to anyone who commented on any of my fics, gave kudos, or bookmarked my fics. Those are seriously what's keeping me here and are a constant reminder that while I mostly write for myself, I also write to make other people happy, and hopefully I can accomplish that :) 
> 
> (I listened to Dorian's voice for like...five hours at work trying to get back to hear his voice as I wrote. It's not easy.)

Dorian of course, had his own rule, and it superseded any of the so called Rules of Skyhold. 

**The Only Rule**

**_Dorian Pavus hated rules, and was never one to follow them much._ **

For reference, he was willing to present the entirety of his past, the opinions of his past teachers, and the bloody amulet he'd helped make to reverse the rule of time itself. There were men made for rules, Dorian just simply wasn't one of them.

This First Rule wasn't going to be any different. 

Cullen Stanton Rutherford may be appealing, but in looks only. Dorian knew next to nothing about the Commander except that he was once a Templar, had a knight in shining armor complex nearly as troublesome as Trevelyan's, and was an absolute shit Wicked Grace player. He'd never had an interaction with the man beyond Dorian's occasional consultations and that Wicked Grace game. 

Which...didn't sit well with Dorian. How was he supposed to prove that he was outside of the rules if he didn't break the First Rule outright? Dorian didn't know enough of Cullen to develop a crush, ergo, he didn't have one. Likewise, he didn't _not_ have a crush on the handsome man because Dorian, at the very least, had eyes. Cullen was a pleasing man to look at, but a rule wasn't broken until it was broken. 

He didn't break Tevinter's social customs by avoiding them. He didn't break with the traditional schools of magic by practicing necromancy only in secret. No, if Dorian was going to break a rule then he was going to break it fully and completely with all of Thedas witnessing. 

This started the weirdest information gathering/psuedo-stalking that Dorian had done in...a little while at least.

***

The problem was that Dorian didn't want to tip anyone off or give anyone ammunition. The last thing he wanted was to ask the Inquisitor what Cullen's hobbies were and get that pitying smile where Trevelyan thought he was hopelessly in love. Dorian was hopelessly nothing--that was the problem. 

Dorian would have to be subtle and if there was one thing Dorian was not, it was subtle. Still, Dorian would make sacrifices in the name of research and The Only Rule. One of those sacrifices was that he began to do some of his research outside in the elements (the ungodly cold of Skyhold, more specifically) to learn the comings and goings of the Inquisition--specifically its Commander. It wasn't stalking since Dorian made sure that he also paid attention to all of the inner circle. 

It was informative to say the least. Blackwall pined after Josephine like a knight after his fair maiden, Cole helped nearly every refugee that came through their gate, and Horsemaster Dennet was going to retire if another giant lizard was brought to his stables. It was the most mismatched group of people that Dorian had ever seen and yet it managed to work. 

Skyhold was, Dorian mused, a rather nice sort of idealized community. Everyone had a purpose from the inner circle to the refugees just arriving. No one could fall prey to the despair of the world ending from a Magister turned would-be god if they were busy. Trevelyan seemed to understand that and made it priority to put everyone to work. 

Dorian watched the Chantry sisters busy themselves about the gardens from a seat at the chess table. The sisters wanted nothing to do with a Tevinter mage, and Dorian would be lying if he said he weren't antagonizing the women. Such a simple thing to do, too. All he had to do was go through a scale of ice magic that Tevinter mages were taught at the age of eleven. 

Snowflake to ice cube to ice on the fingertips to a frosting air. It was beyond simple and Dorian typically found himself going through these scales when he was lost in deep thought. Now he did it for the wonderful glare Mother Giselle shot his way. 

"You'll cut her life short," came a voice to the side of Dorian. It seemed luck was on his side as Dorian turned to look at his quarry who came to him. Cullen was shooting him an amused look that said he knew exactly what Dorian was up to. 

"I'm sure I don't have any idea what you're talking about, Commander," Dorian replied as he snuffed out the miniature ice sculpture of a peacock in his hand. "Merely lost in thought."

Cullen chuckled, a deep and low sound that Dorian had to grudgingly admit went in the man's favor. While it didn't help or hinder his quest to break the First Rule, it was something Dorian notated in the back of his mind that could be dangerous. 

"I've seen you deep in thought, Ser Pavus, and it didn't require agitating one of our Sisters."

"It's Dorian, please," Dorian said. "And I'm a marvelous sort, Commander, handsome and able to multitask naturally."

Cullen smiled at Dorian and oh, that was a point against Dorian. The man was handsome when he scowled at his soldiers or advisors. He was downright captivating when he smiled. 

Dorian made a note in the First Rule's favor and vowed to find a way to keep tally of his wins and losses. 

"Do you play?" Cullen asked as he inclined his head to the chess table that Dorian sat at. 

"I do, actually. Like in most things, Commander, I'm quite the prodigy."

"Really?" Cullen asked, skeptically. Which was fair because Dorian was actually not marvelous at chess. Decent, but not marvelous and decent was not something Dorian strove to be at anything. The game required cunning--a trait Dorian had mildly--and patience--a trait that Dorian barely knew existed. Patience was for men who were timid or confused about what they wanted. It was a mantra his father passed to him and unlike most things the good Magister Halward Pavus said to Dorian, this one seemed like a good piece of advice. 

"I'm wounded, Commander," Dorian said with a hurt look and a hand over his chest. "Would you care for a game then? Perhaps win some dignity back from Wicked Grace?"

The blush that stained the high cheekbones was endearing and another point to the First Rule.

Of course, Cullen's eventual obliteration of Dorian in the game and his general insufferable demeanor after the fact was nearly ten points in Dorian's favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! More interactions in later chapters, I'm just really trying to get their voices down (again) before I attempt anything larger. 
> 
> A sincere thank you to everyone who has left kudos and especially bookmarks or comments when I was on a ridiculously long hiatus. I really wouldn't be back here writing if it weren't for your kind words. It reminds me of all the fics that I loved that never got updated and that (somehow!!) some of my fics are _those_ fics for you guys. 
> 
> So don't worry. I may be slow as hell, I may jump to different fics, different fandoms, but I will make sure that I finish what I started :)
> 
> Love you all! Thank you so much!


End file.
